


The Meetup.

by AstralOkami



Series: | AstralOkami's DreamSmp Hybrid Au | [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Diamond Golem Zak Ahmed, DreamSMP - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Hybrid AU, Insecure Darryl Noveschosch, M/M, Or romantic, Sad Darryl Noveschosch, Shapeshifting, Stream Surprise, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralOkami/pseuds/AstralOkami
Summary: Its finally happened! The Skephalo meet up!-------Skeppy and Bad finally meet up.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: | AstralOkami's DreamSmp Hybrid Au | [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143977
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	The Meetup.

The plan had taken an extreme amount of planning, and courage, on Bad’s part, but thankfully he wasn't alone in the execution of it. 

It was no surprise to anyone who watched Bad and Skeppy that the energetic man really wanted to meet up with Bad, even donating him $50,000 (which Bad still feels bad taking from the other male) and Bad had a nasty habit of avoiding the topic, mostly due to his own insecurities.  _ What if he can't be what Skeppy wants him to be? What if he disappoints him? What if Skeppy sees his insecurities and doesn't like him? What if Skeppy gets freaked out by him? _ The what-ifs were endless in his mind, he couldn't even film his face without a filter covering it mostly. But even through all of his insecurities, a part of him desperately wanted to meet Skeppy face to face, touch him, hug him, anything but his insecurities always won over his own wishes. 

But yet here he was, sitting with his knees to his chest, tail, and wings wrapped around his body as he stared at his phone sitting face down on the table in front of him, his Skeppy phone case staring back at him (which didn't make the decision any easier). Before Bad could even comprehend his body’s movement, he was reaching forward and taking the phone into his hand and was opening his messenger app, scrolling through his contacts and pressing on one in particular, Skeppy’s sister. 

**[ Hey :D ]**

**[ Would you be willing to help me surprise Skeppy? ]**

Bad texted, waiting for a response, his tail flicking around. Tail flicking has been a sort of stimming tic since he was little, while it typically showed his emotions, it also gave him an outlet to release his anxiety. He turned his attention from his tail back to his phone when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. 

**[ Of course Bad! ]**

**[ Have something in mind? ]**

Bad smiled softly, Skeppy and his sister have always been quick to reply to him. While Bad and Skeppy’s sister were not insanely close, she was the one that knew the most about how Bad felt about his insecurities and worries as he spent countless hours in a funk yammering onto her about his fears of meeting her brother. She always stood by him, reassuring him that while him worrying was a valid feeling, his feelings towards disappointing her brother or upsetting him because he ‘ _ can't be what Skeppy wants him to be _ ’ are just his brain making up things. She always reassured him that Skeppy cared for him and loved him the way he is. 

Bad’s fingers hovered over the keypad of his phone for a few seconds, his fingers slightly shaking as he stared at his fingers and claws. Due to Bad being part demon, he always had slightly longer nails than average guys, and typically they ended in a point (which Bad did blunt down so he didn't hurt anyone). 

_ Would they weird Skeppy out? _

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and he finally responded to her, knowing she was waiting for him to respond. 

**[ I want to give him what he wants. ]**

Her response is near immediate.

**[ Give him what he wants? ]**

**[ … ? ]**

Her text pauses for a moment and Bad could imagine the gears turning in her head before her next text comes through. Bad’s attention is brought by his legs, unlike many humans, Bad grew up with digitigrade legs, but he could revert them to plantigrade if necessary though it put immense strain on his feet, and ankles as it wasn't his muscles natural resting position. Not many people knew of this fact, only his friend Antfrost, his roommate, and his family. 

Ant (and Velvet for that matter) had found out when they met at a mall accidentally. The trio had talked quite a bit before Bad had a muscle spasm in his left ankle which sent him stumbling and nearly falling had the two not hurriedly caught him and helped him sit down on a bench, pulling Bad’s shoes off to relieve the pressure off his shifting legs. A mall medic found them and examined Bad’s leg, confirming it to be twisted. Ant had scolded Bad for doing something like that when the medic left, asking why he would endanger his own body’s health forcing it to be a plantigrade when many people were born digitigrade, including Ant himself as a person being half Siamese cat. 

Despite Bad trying to brush it off saying he just didn't feel like it, Velvet saw through it and wanted to know the truth. With a sigh, Bad explained about the numerous times he had been to this mall and had gotten hateful looks, spit on, talked down to or even got things thrown at him when people asked about what species he was that was making him digitigrade and when he explained that he was partially void demon, the looks and words grew hateful so when he entered the mall he disguised himself as a human and walked around plantigrade, as he didnt feel like he would be at the mall long, he just wanted to get out of the house. He remembered a long lecture from both of them before Velvet drove him home, Ant taking their car behind them. He begged the two not to tell anyone as Velvet carried him inside his own home and brought him to his room, while Ant grabbed an ice pack and laid it on his hurt foot gently. The two stayed with him a while before having to leave, agreeing to keep quiet about it unless he yet again makes the same mistake and then they told him they would tell Skeppy what happened knowing Skeppy will make sure Bad doesn't do that again, and to Bad’s knowledge they’ve kept their promise, and he has too… reluctantly. Though after that event, he does have to wear a brace on his right foot pretty frequently. 

_ He knows Skeppy wouldn't be happy if he found out about what happened.  _

Bad jolted again out of his thoughts by the vibration of his phone and he realized she had texted him twice before he fell into that memory. 

**[ Bad… Do you mean the meetup? ]**

**[ Bad. Are you sure? You were terrified of the idea. You don’t have to force yourself to do this if you aren't ready! ]**

**[ Bad? Are you okay? ]**

Bad smiled softly at her genuine care for him and his well being. 

**[Sorry, Got distracted by something. DX ]**

**[ Yes… I mean the meetup.]**

**[ Believe me. I'm still terrified, I'm shaking so bad. But I’ll never get over this if I don't face it. I have a plan, but I need your help. ]**

Her text again pauses, Bad watches as three little dots appear in a text bubble before fading away and remaining hidden for a few seconds before she replies. 

**[ I'm proud of you Bad, but please don't force yourself if you get too freaked out. ]**

**[ What do I need to do? ]**

Bad smiled again, Skeppy was lucky to have such a good sister. 

**[ Got a Teamspeak or Discord? ]**

Skeppy’s sister gives him an affirmation, giving him the information to add her and he smiles, pushing himself up and he padded over to his office, folding his wings against his back, and plopping down, his tail laying across his lap as he pulled up Teamspeak and added her. He gave her a call and took a breath. 

“Okay. Here are my thoughts.” Bad said.

* * *

Once everything had been smoothed out with Skeppy’s sister about the plan, he started doing his part to get ready for it to go into action. The first step, a tweet. 

——

**@BadBoyHalo**

I’m excited (and slightly nervous) to announce a special surprise I have planned. :D I hope you all will enjoy it.

——

Bad watched as the likes and comments rolled in like waves on a beach. Many people seemed excited and were asking for hints, even some of his friends like Vurb and Skeppy were chiming in, but Bad smiled, letting them speculate as to what his surprise was. Many people were seemingly surprised that Skeppy didn't know, or really any of his friends. He had to admit it was quite fun watching people make guesses as to what was happening. He even got a few messages from his friends on Discord and Teamspeak including that of Skeppy. 

**| You're planning a surprise, and didn't tell me? Not cool man. Let me in on it!**

Bad had to admit, reading Skeppy’s message gave him a good chuckle, he expected no less from Skeppy. He took little time to reply, feeling a small smile creep on his lips as he typed. 

**No, you muffin-head! Then it won’t be a surprise!** |

**You're going to have to wait like everyone else! XP** |

* * *

_ This was it.  _

It's been two weeks since Bad sent out that tweet that announced his “surprise” and gave the fans and his friends the chance to speculate what this surprise would be. After that tweet was sent out, Bad had not verbally mentioned anything about it again, however, his tweets afterward did have super tiny hints as to the surprise, which many people did not pick up on, which Bad was kinda grateful for. No one expected a thing.  _ Perfect _ . 

Bad took a breath before checking himself over in the full body mirror for probably the fifth time, making sure everything was in place and he wouldn't look all crooked. A couple of times, Bad’s anxiety of the situation settled in, wanting him to pull out, but Bad knew he couldn't, he made it this far, he can't back out now. His fans were looking forward to a surprise, his friends were looking forward to his surprise. He can't let them down. He did a couple of deep breaths before turning to his suitcase and zipping it up once he had checked he had everything he needed and gently heaved it off his bed and onto the ground. 

To his knowledge, Skeppy’s sister had asked if one of her friends could stay with him for a couple of days, though Skeppy was hesitant because she didn't tell him who he was, he agreed after a lot of begging on his sister’s side.

“Skeppy here I come.” He said, picking up his suitcase and walking out of the bedroom, flicking off the lights in the house and locking up behind him. Once he was outside, he loaded up his car, put Skeppy’s address into his GPS, and stared at the golden keys resting in his palm. 

The ride for Bad was long and absolutely riddled with fear and anxiety, but he had made it there regardless. He parked just a bit down the road from the house so as to not draw any suspicion or any attention to the car. He did his best to keep quiet so as to not disturb anyone, as he got out, opened his back door, pulled his suitcase out and turned off his car. He stayed near his car for a moment doing some calming breathing exercises before heading towards the house, quietly walking in and placing his things down. He padded through the hallway till he heard a familiar muffled talking. 

Bad could still feel the fear freezing him to his core as he stood outside of Skeppy’s recording room. He could hear the energetic man streaming excitedly through the slightly cracked open door. He softly shook his wrists out before pulling out his phone and typing out a donation before quietly slinking into the room, completely unnoticed by the streaming male. He padded up quietly behind the male, as soon as he got into the frame of the camera, he put a finger up over his lips to tell the chat who could see him behind the black-haired male. Thankfully the chat didn't spoil anything and he watched as his donation popped up and Skeppy turned his attention to it, listening to the familiar robotic female voice read it off to him

**| BadBoyHalo has donated $5 |**

**| Hey Geppy! 🖤❤️ Turn around. |**

“Hey Bad. Thanks for the five bucks but you can't get me that easily” Skeppy laughed. “You can't troll me that easily.” 

Bad smiled to himself, he again lifted his hands from his sides, before clapping them down onto Skeppy’s shoulders, and speaking. “It's rather rude that you ignore someone you muffin-head.”

Skeppy let out a rather girlish shriek, his Minecraft character’s head spinning out of control in his fright. But just as quick as the fright came, it melted away into shocked-excitement as the familiar voice suddenly registered in his mind. Skeppy’s head whipped around to look behind him and sure enough, standing behind him was the void demon himself. 

Without a second thought to his actions, Skeppy’s headphones were pulled off, dropped onto his desk and the two were sent careening to the floor as Skeppy all but tackled Bad in the sheer joy of seeing him. Bad let out a quiet startled yelp as he felt his feet be taking out from under him and his back suddenly made contact with the floor. Bad’s attention drew to Skeppy when he felt a warm hand make contact with his cheek, Bad smiling softly, leaning instinctively into the warmth. 

“You're here! You're actually here!” Skeppy said, pulling Bad close to him, making Bad laugh quietly, wrapping his own arms and wings around him. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” He said with a smile, leaning into Skeppy’s warmth. 

The world around them faded into the background as the two embraced in silence, the only sound between them was their breaths as they pressed their foreheads together, a donation ping brought them back to earth. Bad let his wings fall from Skeppy’s body, along with his arms to let Skeppy get off of him. 

Skeppy climbed off Bad and got back to his feet, offering a hand to Bad which the demon took with a soft smile. As Skeppy stood over him the diamond golem hybrid finally got a good look at his friend. Bad was a fair bit taller than him, mostly from his digitigrade legs Skeppy noted. He never got a real look at Bad’s body shape with his usual get-up on, and the fact that he never showed more than his torso, but now that Skeppy was up close with him he could see Bad was very lean with a small bit of muscle. His demon form’s skin was midnight black with a small bit of dark red being blended in, the red being most prominent in his toes and horn, which both went from inky black to red tips, his fingers had a similar colorization but it wasn't as noticeable unless you're looking at it straight on. Skeppy couldn't help but smile, feeling Bad’s hand perfectly fit into his, his fingers were a small bit longer than average humans but his blunted claws made them look longer. Bad’s tail was long and ended in a spaded tip with a few tiny spikes towards the spade, he also had two mismatched wings, one white wing feathered and beautiful, and the other a membrane-based wing, black, dark red, and just as equally beautiful. Bad’s eyes were a stunning white, the white coloration seemed almost endless which he imagined to most would be terrifying, but to Skeppy, it was amazing to look at as Bad’s messy black hair fell around it and slightly onto his left eye which Skeppy gently brushed away. Skeppy chuckled softly seeing Bad’s glasses sitting crooked on his face from the fall, he gently readjusted them for the demon hybrid. 

“Do you want me to end the stream?” Skeppy asked, making Bad shake his head. 

“Don't end on my behalf. I’m not going anywhere.” Bad said with a smile, his small fangs glinting in the light. “Enjoy the rest of your stream, I’ll watch.”

The demon dusted imaginary dust off of his wings, looking around the room, his eyes settling on a large blue bean bag in the corner of the room and he walked over to it, making a motion as if asking if he could move it, which Skeppy nodded in agreement. 

“Are you sure, Bad?” Skeppy asked. 

“Of course Skeppy, I just got here after a nearly two-hour drive, I'm not planning on leaving so soon.” Bad chirped, dragging the beanbag into the background so he could watch as Skeppy streamed. 

Skeppy smiled softly. “ If you're sure.” Skeppy said, adjusting himself at his computer, slightly off from the center of the webcam so his viewers could see Bad and the demon could easily see his screen. 

Skeppy streamed for about 45 minutes more, which he admitted was a little under his normal time but he didn't really mind. While he was streaming, he occasionally scanned the chat for any questions or anything when he noticed the chat seemed to be fawning over Bad in the background.

[ **puppisapomegranate : Awwww!!🥺🥺 Look at BBH sleeping in the background!** ] 

[ **asteroidspacexdragon: Did Bad fall asleep?** ]

[ **fitnessspectacular: Bad is all curled up in the background, how cute!!** ]

Now curious, Skeppy turned to look behind him, and sure enough, curled up in a near fetal position was Bad, his tail wrapped around his leg and wings laying around him like a blanket. The image made a soft grin spread across his face, he pushed one headphone piece off and sure enough, the sound of soft snores and occasional low purrs filled his eardrums and it was music to his ears. He carefully and slowly reached to his right, grabbed his phone, which had a black “2 Million Muffins” case on it, and snapped a picture. But after he snapped a few pictures, that's when he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Bad had seemingly slipped off his shoes to curl up, and with the shoe being pulled off a black bulky shape caught Skeppy’s attention. The shape seemed to be mostly covered by Bad’s pant leg, but Skeppy already saw it.  _ Is that an ankle brace? Did something happen to Bad’s ankle?  _ Skeppy shook that thought from his brain, he would ask Bad about it later.

Once Skeppy ended his stream, he stretched, hearing his back pop and he pulled his headphones off, swiveling his chair around to watch Bad sleep peacefully for a few moments. He pushed himself out of his chair and made his way over to Bad’s side and he gently hooked his arms under Bad’s body and lifted him up, fairly surprised he could do it so effortlessly. He carefully carried Bad into the guest room and placed him on the bed, watching with a smile as he snuggled into the pillow. 

* * *

Bad woke to the smell of food wafting through the air causing his white eyes to drift open. He slowly pushed himself up to sit, His fluffy hair falling in his face. 

The room was blurry and unfamiliar to Bad, he felt around for his glasses until he found them sitting on the nightstand. He grabbed them and gently slipped them on. 

_ What happened? Where was he? _

_ … _

_ Oh! Right! He was at Skeppy’s. He’d actually done it, he met up with Skeppy! He must have dozed off while Skeppy was streaming because he didn't recognize this room.  _

Bad carefully pushed himself off the bed, stretching out his wings before following the smell of the food and the crackling of a stove. 

When he found the source of the smell, he smiled softly seeing Skeppy cooking. His hind claws quietly clicked on the tile, alerting Skeppy of his presence. 

“Morning Bad.” Skeppy chirps.

“Morning Geppy. How long was I out?” Bad asked. 

“Not long, Two, Maybe Two and a Half?” Skeppy responded. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to pass out like that.” Bad said, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. 

“It's fine, Muffin-Head. You said it yourself, you drove two hours to get here and surprise me, not only that but all the planning you did with my sister.” Skeppy chirped, waving his worries away. “You really planned this out didn't you?” 

Bad smiled softly. “I didn't want to disappoint. You wanted this for so long.” Bad admitted before he could stop himself. 

Skeppy smiled fondly. “Bad, you can never disappoint me.” 

Bad couldn't help but let out an affectionate sound, his tail wagging behind him happily. Bad could feel a warmth bloom from his heart, spreading through his veins like wildfire. 

“Hey Bad?”Skeppy hummed, jerking Bad out of the warmth. 

“Yeah Geppy?” Bad said, watching Skeppy plate the food he was making before turning to look at Bad.

“I was just curious, I noticed you had a brace on your ankle. Is everything okay?” Skeppy asked.

Bad seemed startled a bit, glancing down at it, shifting it back a bit. “Yeah, It's not a new thing. I hurt my ankle and it never healed right so I had to wear a brace to make sure I don't hurt it again.” Bad admitted. “I guess I got so used to it, I forgot about it.”

“What happened to it?” Skeppy asked. 

Bad seemed hesitant to answer but immediately remembered what Ant and Velvet said. “I was stupid.” Bad muttered, making Skeppy turn to him. “I let someone’s words get the better of me.” He said softly.

Skeppy passed a plate to Bad and asked him to elaborate. So reluctantly Bad did, telling the story as it happened. Just as Bad predicted, Skeppy definitely wasn't happy that he was willing to do that to himself to make strangers happy, but he took Bad’s hand in his to his, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb against Bad’s knuckles. That motion seemed to be all that it took for Bad to break and rely his own insecurities on Skeppy before he could stop himself. By the end of it, Bad was shaking as tears pooled in his eyes, patches of his skin flickering between the milky human skin tone and the black skin of the demon. 

Skeppy quietly stood up, and walked over to his shaking friend, pulling him into a hug, feeling the demon curl around him quietly crying into his shoulder. Eventually, Skeppy gripped Bad by the shoulders, pushing him back a bit so that he could look Skeppy in the eyes.

“Bad, Listen to me. By no means could you ever disappoint me, you are perfect to me no matter what.” Skeppy said, wiping his tears away with a gentle smile. “You don't have to act a certain way or change yourself to make me happy. You could be a humanoid toad for all I care, My love would never waver.” 

Bad couldn't help but feel his cheeks starting to warm, and a gentle smile melts onto his lips, a patch around his right eye fading into his human tone, his white eye giving light to a stunning forest green. 

“Thank you Skeppy.”


End file.
